


Keep Me In Your Glow

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Falling in love at first jerk session, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Soft Ben Solo, benarmie, your honor I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "The blossoming relationship he had with Ben was more than anything Armie could have ever imagined, more fulfilling than any dream he could have conjured in his mind. But the fear of being so exposed to another person in that way made Armie’s hands sweat. Ben was so fit and attractive compared to him; would he be repulsed by what he saw?"Or the one where Ben and Armie take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Keep Me In Your Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a sweet little sequel to You're My Golden Hour that I needed to do for my own sanity <3 I love this little world and these soft boys who are learning all these new things with each other. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see them try...you know, it wouldn't hurt to suggest it in the comments...for science EYE EMOJI

Armie lost count of how many times he had paced around his dorm room as he waited. He had lost count of the times he cracked his knuckles before they started to hurt because there simply wasn’t enough crack in them anymore.

The building was alive with student life and activities that he would normally be in attendance once Ben had finished practice. A new movie would be played in the main hall for all of them to see, something they normally attended any other weekend. But not today. Today would be different.

Armie wasn’t sure what prompted the conversation a week ago.

_Well_.

Armie knew exactly why the conversation had started. Weeks of heavy petting and kissing were taking their toll on both of them as they explored each other in the privacy of their rooms.

The blossoming relationship he had with Ben was more than anything Armie could have ever imagined, more fulfilling than any dream he could have conjured in his mind. If anything, the dreams he had only got worse now that he knew how Ben tasted and what he sounded like when he was being thoroughly kissed. His daydreams were plagued by the soft, plump lips that somehow smiled even brighter every time he saw Armie. How Ben could smile that wide was beyond any logical explanation.

A full day of classes and football practice did nothing to deter the amount of time Ben found himself in Armie’s room, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to finish studying before he got Armie underneath him on his raggedy mattress and kissing him for what seemed like hours.

Armie laughed nervously as he waited, thoughts too focused on the way Ben liked to press him against the uncomfortable mattress that should have been replaced ten years ago. Kissing Ben had been perfect for a good while until Ben decided to move his mouth to Armie’s neck, specifically for the soft spot behind his ear as he whispered sweet little words that still made Armie blush just thinking about them.

It was a different feeling than he wasn’t prepared for. It also surprised Ben when Armie jerked underneath, his worried face hovering above his and checking to make sure he didn’t do something wrong. Armie didn’t think Ben could ever do anything wrong with his mouth.

Sometimes Ben managed to get Armie alone in one of the quiet rooms provided by the campus library, hands sliding underneath Armie’s t-shirt as he focused his attention on that neck Ben swore would the death of him. As much as Armie tried to push him away before they got caught, Armie couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed it despite the furious blush he wore when they walked out afterward.

It was the extent of their exploration at Armie’s request. The fear of being so exposed to another person in that way made Armie’s hands sweat. Ben was so fit and attractive compared to him; would he be repulsed by what he saw? The idea was ridiculous considering Ben had seen Armie shirtless countless times during numerous summers before when they were younger. But nothing was ever as intimate as this.

As it was, Armie had to stop Ben several times when his hands tried to venture lower, fingers skimming along the hem of his underwear as he felt the soft, warm skin there. “Can I watch you?” Ben asked one night, voice nervous and shy. A rare sight but one that was happing more often the more they explored. It amazed Armie how gentle Ben could be during moments like this.

“Watch me do what?” Armie had an inkling of what he was referring to, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud.

Ben swallowed before licking his lips. “Watch you jerk off. If you want. We don’t have to?” The nervous energy was so strong around him, poor boy.

Armie couldn’t deny that the idea was extremely alluring, to watch each other closely as they masturbated in each other’s presence. It would be safe, nothing too hands-on where Armie had to stop Ben from going too far. So Armie agreed, and Ben’s smile was so brilliant that Armie forgot what he was scared of in the first place.

They chose a night where the majority of the student population would either be out celebrating a win for the best state volleyball team in the next town over or down in the student center where a new movie was being played while everyone hung out after ordering a million pizzas. Ben had made the suggestion, knowing just how much Armie would feel much more comfortable knowing they were alone and safe from being interrupted during such an intimate moment. The thought of Ben planning this so well just for _Armie_ made his heart swell.

A knock on the door made him whip around as he watched Ben walk in, gym bag and backpack hanging off his back and looking like they weighed a hundred pounds. His hair was soaking wet and his face looked like he had scrubbed it clean with the hottest water temperature known to man.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ben said as he dropped all his belonging along the way to give Armie a kiss. “I figured I’d take a shower in the gym before coming. No pun intended.” Ben laughed, having the unbelievable gift of making Armie laugh in the most stressful situations. The giddy energy radiating off of him was enough to make Armie less anxious. There was nothing to fear.

“I’ll...uh, lock the door,” Armie suggested for lack of a better thing to do but stare at Ben who was chugging an entire bottle of water, his Adam's apple on full display. Why were the most mundane things so incredibly arousing when Ben did them?

The squeaky bed frame alerted Armie that Ben had managed to make himself comfortable, probably already took off his shirt and shoes to put himself on display like he normally did whenever he tried to entice Armie. Turning around to face the noise only confirmed his theory, watching as Ben stretched out on the bed that seemed so small underneath his giant frame.

As if on cue, Armie’s hands began to shake and sweat. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; this was Ben. Ben Solo. The same boy who snorted milk out of his nose one morning during breakfast in the school cafeteria because Armie had done a rather remarkably accurate imitation of Principal Snoke. The same boy who slept so soundly that he drooled all over his pillow and snored gently before mumbling about rotisserie chickens. Armie had no reason to be so scared of doing this, and yet he couldn’t stop his trembling hands.

Armie didn’t know when Ben had moved from the bed, shocked that he didn’t hear the floorboards creak as he moved to wrap his arms around Armie’s waist. “Hey, hey. Don’t do that,” Ben whispered, so sweetly it made Armie’s eyes flutter closed. “We don’t have to do anything, I promise. We can watch a movie, or come listen to one of your true crime podcasts.”

“No!” Armie said a little too loudly, a little too desperate. “Sorry, I- I’m just nervous. But I do want to do…what we planned.”

“Look at me.” Ben had managed to move back to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at Armie with his hands firmly closed around his. “I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not ready to do, do you understand that? And don’t apologize, please. I’m not going to be angry or annoyed at you if you change your mind.”

Armie gave Ben a long look, tilting his head to the side in a way that would normally make Ben say something about how cute he looked but he only got an earnest look from the other man, gentle eyes urging him to believe everything he just said. It was then that Armie realized he has never felt safer with anyone else; no one could ever gain his trust like Ben has. Large thumbs caressed the smooth skin on Armie’s wrists before Ben bent his down to kiss the area with his lips, an act so innocent yet so powerful it made Armie’s stomach do a little flip. 

It was enough to make all his fears and insecurities fade away. All with a brush of his lips.

In place of a verbal answer, Armie leaned down to kiss the juncture of Ben’s neck and shoulder. It made Ben’s breath hitch in that way whenever he was being touched in a way he liked. This was apparent when he turned his head to offer Armie his mouth, kissing him like it was the first time.

Sliding his tongue into the warm heat offered to him, Armie brought his hands up to tangle in the damp hair that was beginning to curl at the ends. Sweet, content little sighs escaped Ben’s mouth and it was all the urging he needed to step out of his shoes and begin working on his belt.

Ben watched Armie undo his jeans as he palmed himself over his own joggers, thumb teasing his cock gently as Armie shimmied out of his pants, balancing himself by bracing one hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if you don’t want to keep going,” Ben said as he reached out to touch the side of Armie’s thigh, eyes redirected there as he slid his hand up just a little higher. 

Feeling bolder than he had not five minutes ago, Armie reached down to slide Ben’s hand up to cup his ass, smiling down at him with renewed confidence. “I promise. Can we sit next to each other while we…?”

Ben doesn’t hesitate as he shuffles backward to get himself into a more comfortable position on the bed. The heat in Ben’s gaze as Armie moved to join him made his heart flutter uncontrollably, acutely aware of those brown eyes following his every move. He decides to take off his shirt last minute, covering his belly with his hands when he notices how much softer it looks compared to Ben’s.

It’s the faint blush on Ben’s face that makes Armie move his hands away and reach down to palm himself over his boxers, stroking slowly as he let his gaze linger on the wide chest that was laid out before him.

“Look at me,” Ben had whispered, so soft and gentle that Armie couldn’t believe this massive beast of a man was even capable of such a tone. The way his heart was hammering in his chest and they weren’t even naked yet…

“Ben,” Armie whispered once the weight of Ben’s gaze was making his chest red and blotchy. “We can…move on to the next step…if you want.” Of course, Armie would talk about this like it was a class project.

Nodding his head with so much enthusiasm it made Armie genuinely smile, Ben began to slide off his boxers, unashamed and ready as his cock unceremoniously flopped heavily against his belly. The twin bed creaked under his weight as he settled himself back until he was hitting the wall behind him before giving Armie a thumbs up like the nerd that he was.

Armie’s face burned as he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear, taking a deep breath when he felt the brush of warm fingers against his lower back. “I always liked your freckles. Thought they were cute,” Ben said to him, looking so young and bashful for once. Armie didn’t think it was possible to blush even more, but Ben’s words lit him on fire and gave him the proper confidence to move quickly on the bed as he slid the obstructing undergarment from finally giving Ben a proper view.

Bless the maker above for giving Ben such an expressive face was Armie’s first thought as he looked up at Ben. The way his eyebrows shot up and his brown eyes focused on the pink cock nestled in the juncture of Armie’s thigh was almost funny in any other scenario. The way his tongue ran over his bottom lip before dragging his teeth over the plump flesh made Armie a little dizzy with the knowledge that it was his body that was making Ben do that.

“Okay, on the count of three?” Armie suggests, feeling that nervous energy come back in full force but fully aware that going back was not an option.

“One...”

“Two...”

“ _Three_ ,” they managed to say together in unison before they reached to take themselves in hand.

The whole moment was a blur and yet both of them were hyperaware of every little detail as they sat so close to each other. Ben wasn’t ashamed as he spits on his cock before stroking himself slowly, his sighs filled with so much relief because he’s been wanting to do this for so long. He was hyperaware of how much his legs moved as he kept his rhythm slow, accidentally kicking Armie a couple of times without meaning to. Armie used his own pre-come to make the glide of his hand easier, blushing when the squelch of his fist squeezing tightly over the tip resonated louder than his own breathing.

His embarrassment only lasted a whole second because the sound affected Ben in a way Armie had never expected. Ben’s chest heaved suddenly as his head fell back with a loud thud, kicking Armie harder than he intended again while his other leg reflexively came up to bend at the knee.

Armie was hit with something he couldn’t explain; the need to see Ben completely lose his composure for him. The feeling was so foreign and yet so overpowering that it erased any inhibitions he had before.

“Did you like that?” Armie whispered against Ben’s shoulder, shy but needing nothing more than to hear how Ben really felt about it.

Squirming and making the loudest noises as his back moved against the wall behind him, Ben looked absolutely tortured. “Holy fuck, Armie. How-how are you doing that?”

A moan escapes Armie before he can answer. “I’m not doing anything.” It’s such a simple, innocent statement that wasn’t entirely a lie. Armie had no idea what was so special about what he had just said.

Ben wondered how this took such a sharp turn into the most arousing experience he’s ever had in his life. Jerking off wasn’t supposed to be this hot and affect him this way. Granted, he’d never jerked off in front of another boy, but porn had been a good replacement.

This, however, was something else.

He could hear every footstep in the hallway through the cheapest door ever made and could even make out the exact song being played loudly in the dorm room above them. But none of those things matter as his heartbeat wildly for the little sighs that Armie made against his bare shoulder. Ben moved around so much he swore the bed would break if he didn’t stop while Armie controlled himself better than Ben thought he would. He hated to admit it, but Ben thought Armie would be a horny little mess that he would have to encourage and guide with patience.

And yet here was Ben, losing it without shame when Armie answered him in that calm collected voice he only ever used in debate tournaments when he knew he had the correct answer and was going to win. His eyes didn’t help either, especially when they looked up at him without lifting his mouth off of Ben’s shoulder.

Ben was painfully aware of who really was in control now. But most importantly, Ben realized this was only a glimpse of what Hux could do to him once they moved on to other things.

“Can I kiss you? Please,” Ben whined.

Armie finally moaned out loud then, unable to process any coherent thoughts thanks to that lovely sound. If his grip is rough and hurried, he doesn’t care. The angle isn’t ideal, and their elbows are now bumping into each other with every other stroke, but it makes them crave for each other more than before. Ben kisses Armie with renewed vigor, fueled by the tiny sounds that make him gasp and his breath hitch into Armie’s pretty little mouth.

“Let me do that for you,” Ben says, pointedly looking at Armie’s cock. “You can touch me, too. If you want. You don’t have- “

Armie doesn’t let Ben finish his little speech that, quite frankly, was getting rather old. He didn’t know where this boldness was coming from but Armie wasn’t going to complain. Not now. Snaking his arm underneath Ben’s, Armie tries to ignore the hard muscle and the warm skin that always seemed much warmer than it should be as he reaches for his prize.

Any resemblance of Armie being calm and collected flies out the window once Ben reaches for him. “Oh fuck, Ben,” Armie says, dragging out his name just as slowly as the fist that is working on his cock. Head lulling forward, he has time to see the head of his cock in Ben’s massive fist and he swears he’s going to come if he doesn’t distract himself with something, _anything_ other than what Ben is doing.

“How are you this big? What- “Armie’s brain finally short circuits when he focuses all his attention on Ben’s cock he’s holding tightly.

“It’s all yours.” Ben has no idea where that came from, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Every inch belongs to Armie, and he’ll remind him of that fact every single day. “Tighten your fist a little more. Yeah, like that. Work the head, I love that shit.”

Armie listened. Listened to the low timbre of Ben’s voice as he tried to work diligently on Armie’s pleasure. He could never make fun of Ben and his inability to multitask. Ben was proving to be a lot more talented than Armie previously thought.

“Wait, where do we finish?” Armie asks as he regains clarity for a minute. “I forgot towels. Fuck-”

It makes Ben’s stomach flutter when he sees just how worried Armie is about that particular problem, leaning in to kiss the worry away from his adorable face. “We can try something. To avoid making the bed messy?”

Armie’s hand slowed its pace in his worry but there was something in the way Ben’s eyes were considerably darker thanks to whatever suggestion he wants to make. It makes that warm feeling in his belly burn hotter than before, that needy look that belongs to him. Ben laughs softly when he feels Armie’s cock twitch in his grip.

“Get on my lap. We can come on my chest. It’s so big and all. Would be such a shame to waste it,” Ben can’t help the smug smile as he suggests it. It's true. He does have a chest big enough for both of their come. Why not use it?

The laugh that takes over Armie is so pure and genuine as he feels every single worry and unwanted negative thought about his body and about whether or not Ben truly likes him slip away. As he climbs over onto Ben’s lap, Armie thinks how there is no one else he would rather explore things to intimate like this with. Ben is so warm and firm underneath, giving him little touches here and there as he lets Armie settle comfortably in his lap.

“I’ve got you,” Ben says as he leans forward to kiss him, inconspicuously reaching for the bottle of lotion that sits on the nightstand beside them. “I saw this once. In a video. So just…trust me, okay?”

“I trust you,” Armie says without missing a beat. The same thing he told him before Ben confessed his love to him.

Ben is hyper-aware of the way his favorite green eyes follow his every moment; from the way he pumps lotion into his palm to the way he takes both of them in one hand carefully. Armie’s hands flail for a second, at loss as to where to place them on Ben’s body. He settles for placing his palms on his shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple underneath that tanned skin that was beginning to peel after spending so much time out in the summer sun.

Two cocks in Ben’s fist seems so natural, stroking them slowly as they got used to new sensations. Everything made sense. Life has never been this perfect.

“Harder,” Armie breathes out, leaning back on his hands that were securely placed above Ben’s knees as his hips thrust subtly into the tight ring that did as he asked. His vision blurred as he felt the way his cock shifted in Ben’s grasp; every inch stimulated carefully thanks to both Ben’s hand and his cock.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Ben said, blinking rapidly because surely this can’t be real. Armie looked like every wet dream Ben had ever had; needy and wanton for him alone.

“Just for you,” Armie said, returning the words Ben had only said to him just moments before. 

Ben’s hand let out a particularly loud noise on the upstroke as he looked up at Armie. “Mmm, baby…I’m so close for you right now. I’ve never been this hard, I swear to god,” Ben mindlessly said. Much to his surprise, the loving term of endearment affected the redhead instantly.

Armie is aware of the sight he must be. Curses slipping out of his lips with such ease he can’t help but feel proud at the colorful combinations he’s able to come up with at that moment. Hips rolling and lifting into Ben’s fist as his hands tightened around the strong thighs that are keeping him support, Armie can’t help the way his head lulls back as he feels Ben’s free hand slide up the middle of his chest, all way up until his fingertips reach his lips.

“Baby,” Ben moans, so close to coming for his boyfriend. His Armie.

“Oh my god, again. Please say it again,” Armie begs desperately as his legs shake as he practically fucks Ben’s hand in earnest, trying but failing to control himself.

Armie’s pleading alone could make Ben do whatever he wanted, anything his little heart ever desired if he spoke to Ben like that. It was evident when Ben cradled the back of Armie’s head to bring his focus back to Ben, to make him watch as he said, “Baby, come on me. You want to do that, don’t you, baby?”

Armie’s hand flies up to hold on the wrist of the arm holding his head in place as he feels the universe zero in on the hand that is squeezing him harder, stroking faster. Armie’s cry of “Oh f-fuck, I’m- “ends in a sob as he closes his eyes tightly when it becomes too much to handle. 

It’s music to Ben’s ears as Armie jerks above him, coming so beautifully that his own orgasm catches him completely by surprise as he falls forward to bury his face against Armie’s sweaty chest as he feels their release dripping down into his lap.

If he could think, Ben would suggest cleaning up before Armie complained about the mess. But the way his arms slide over his shoulders as he leaned closer to Ben was a good distraction, letting Armie’s head fall forward to nuzzle the now sweaty hair that belonged to Ben. Hands touched and caressed softly, careful in the afterglow that they never wanted to ever come out of.

“I don’t know how you do it. Make me love you more than I already do,” Ben mumbled against Armie’s pulse point, voice reverent and adoring because that’s exactly how he felt for his boyfriend every single second he spent with him.

Armie laughed lazily. “I was thinking the same about you. But your cock is a huge bonus.” The rumble coming from Ben’s body was worth it.

He hadn’t lied. Armie fell deeper the more time they spent time together. It was a reality he knew could make him the happiest person in the world or tear him apart. Love was a risk he would’ve been terrified to take before.

But kissing Ben was worth the risk. Opening his eyes and looking down as Ben ran his still filthy fingers over Armie’s swollen lips was worth the risk. Thinking of the ways Ben would have him and how Armie could have him the same way in return was worth the risk.

“Baby, did I just feel your cock twitch?”

Armie simply couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
